Salvation
by Illuminatedessence
Summary: Corrupt. Taint. Fall. In this, you'll have satiated my hunger for your purity. Rated for adult themes and mention of rape.


_Cold._

"Where is everyone? What happened? Why can't I see? Am I.." A pause in thought, and a shudder, "Am I _dead_?"

_Dark_.

After she touched her own limbs and felt her breath shudder out, the girl relaxed. Time passed, unable to tell what time it was, how long this numb darkness lasted, the girl could not fathom how much had actually gone by.

_I'm scared. I'm scared..!_

A scream, not one of agony, but one of pure terror. One that echoed against the dark, bouncing back into her ringing ears.

_I don't want to die._

When the girl fell asleep, there was no difference. She wasn't even sure that she did, in fact sleep. Just lapses in memory, lapses in thought. It was her own subconscious that she was scared of. Worst case scenarios always panicked her, clouding her judgment. Finally, the female took a breath and calmed herself.

The laughter started, echoing back to her. At first, she thought it was her, thought she'd gone mad, but her throat constricted and she tested her voice. "Hello?" When the laughter died, she relaxed. It wasn't her. Whoever this was, seemed to have gone mad. She'd eventually lose herself to this darkness as well, if she wasn't careful.

The voice that had once been laughing, a dark, mocking chuckle, had decided to speak. "It has been a long time. Such a long time to see such a girl. You, my dear, are a jewel. I've waited so long." The voice lowered an octave, becoming husky, rushed and rough. There was a pause afterward, as if the man were trying to contain his own emotion.

"Could it be.. Your name. Kagome, isn't it? Miko.. The incarnate of Kikyo. The priestess that let herself become defiled.. You share her soul.. Yet you.." The rough chuckle started again, and there was a faint stir in the air. Dark orbs, scarlet, danced in the unlit room. His amusement apparent in his voice and eyes. Kagome watched, unable to move. Terror filled her. She'd never been so close to the half demon. Ever.  
He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up to his level. It was then that the room changed and light filled it. A dim glow, coming from an unknown source, filled the room. The miko's eyes darted around, seeing the unsightly growths coming out from Naraku. His sneer spread, now that it was visible, and he looked down on her with new intensity.  
"Miko. You are untainted, and you are fearful. Something so pure, so easily to corrupt." A claw scraped under her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "What shall I do to you, human? What shall I do to ensure the complete disarray of InuYasha's heart, of your _friends_." A rumble started in his chest and he entrapped her with his arms. It was at this point that Kagome wished for a miracle. Wished for her powers to zap and save her. He didn't state it as a question, he wasn't asking her. Forcing her head back, she felt fangs scrape over her pulse. A scream ripped through her and she jerked around, struggling.

"How much like prey you are. The fear had you bound, but now your heart is pulsing so fast that it just might burst. Are you that afraid of me, Ka-go-me?" He dragged her name out, his lips still against the column of her neck. After he stopped speaking, his fangs sank into her neck, and another scream became choked from tears. Briefly, she called for the hanyou that she held so many feelings for. Naraku's laughter vibrated on her skin.

"After this, he'll be so angry. So distraught. He'll have lost you. I'll have tainted another.." His mouth pulled away, and his breath travelled to her collarbone. "How much like Kikyo, you are. Infuriating, so pure. Kind." His grip on her body tensed, his words coming harsh. "You aren't her. Your scent is different, and you aren't as easy to destroy. So I shall consume you. You'll only know _me_. My touch and the pain you experience from our time together. I want that damn dog to find you broken, in my grasp. Whimpering my name." Again, his teeth sank in, lower. For a few minutes it went on like that. He'd mutter to her, piercing her repetitively. Her cries died and she became limp, accepting death and shuddering as she waited for it. She knew it wouldn't come. He wouldn't kill her. Not now. Slipping off the garments that she wore, which consisted of material similar to that of a priestess, the hanyou took her. It was violent, bruising her flesh and bone.

"Let me corrupt you. I'll destroy you completely. From the inside out." When they finished, he covered her with himself and drank from her blood a little longer, making her dizzy. Biting his own wrist, he forced his blood into her mouth and forced her to drink.

_InuYasha... Save me._

* * *

She had thought of InuYasha when Naraku consummated with her, and gradually, over months, her will for everything but him, died. Molten brown eyes looked up at Naraku once, a fortnight after Naraku's last battle with InuYasha. He looked so stricken, crying out to her. She reached out, and for that, she was later beaten and forcefully taken.

* * *

_Death will be my salvation_.

His smile twisted, his grip on her jaw hard. "Is there something you need?"With a nod, the female drew close, her robes hiding what she held. Pulling her hands free, she watched the change in expression, the surprise. Her hands gripped, twisted, crushed the heart.

* * *

"_Kagome_!" InuYasha screamed, watching her die. Her hands reached up, her lips moved and she smiled. It was weak, and she was dying, her eyes already shutting, despite the effort she took to keep them open. "I bless your lives.. And wish for the Shikon Jewel... to..heal your wounds. Both physical.. and emotional."

_Fin._

**N/A: Alright. Another out of character story. This is considered a dark romance, I suppose. Hate me for it? I'll get to some smutty goodness later. Also, for some reason I cannot indent on the document saver. So if it looks shitty, that may be why. Not sure what I want to write next. Probably will be writing more for tonight because of boredom. That, and many anime don't have a surplus of fanfiction and what it does have is disheartening. I'm not a great writer, but I can do damn better than half that shit. **


End file.
